The cipher
by InsaneInTheMembraine
Summary: House receives a letter that makes him yell!


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One day, House received a letter in the mail. Frowning, he opened it up and read it. At first, he almost threw it aside in disgust because it seemed to be a waste of his time. Then he looked closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A female oyster produces 100 million young in her lifetime, the typical hen lays 19 dozen eggs a year, and it is possible for one female cat to be responsible for the birth of 20,736 kittens in four years. Michelle /spanDruggarspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" holds the record for largest human family, having given birth to 17 children. Possums have one of the shortest pregnancies at 16 days. The shortest human pregnancy to produce a healthy baby was 22 weeks, 6 days - the baby was the length of a ballpoint pen. In 1958 Entomologist W.G. Bruce published a list of Arthropod references in the Bible. The most frequently named bugs from the Bible /spanare:span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Locust: 24, Moth: 11, Grasshopper: 10, Scorpion: 10, Caterpillar: 9, and Bee: 4. People eat insects – called "Entomophagy"(people eating bugs) – it has been practiced for centuries throughout Africa, Australia, Asia, the Middle East, and North, Central and South America. Why? Because many bugs are both protein-rich and good sources of vitamins, minerals and fats. Triskaidekaphobia means fear of the number 13. Paraskevidekatriaphobia means fear of Friday the 13th, which occurs one to three times a year. In Italy, 17 is considered an unlucky number. In Japan, 4 is considered an unlucky number. A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate. In ancient Rome, when a man testified in court he would swear on his testicles. The ZIP in "ZIP code" means Zoning Improvement Plan. Coca-Cola contained Coca (whose active ingredient is cocaine) from 1885 to 1903. A "2 by 4" is really 1 1/2 by 3 1/2. It's estimated that at any one time around 0.7% of the world's population is drunk. 40% of McDonald's profits come from the sales of Happy Meals. Every person, including identical twins, has a unique eye tongue print along with their fingerprint. The "spot" on the 7-Up logo comes from its inventor who had red eyes. He was an albino. 315 entries in Webster's 1996 dictionary were misspelled. The "save" icon in Microsoft Office programs shows a floppy disk with the shutter on /spanbackwardsspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;". Albert Einstein and Charles Darwin both married their first cousins Camel's have three eyelids. On average, 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents every day. John Wilkes Booth's brother once saved the life of Abraham Lincoln's son. Warren Beatty and Shirley McLaine are brother and sister./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"House read on. The format changed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".sister and brother are McLaine Shirley and Beatty Warren .son s'Lincoln Abraham of life the saved once brother s'Booth Wilkes John .day every parents wrong the to given be will newborns 12 ,average On .eyelids three have s'Camel cousins first their married both Darwin Charles and Einstein Albert .backwards on shutter the with disk floppy a shows programs Office Microsoft in icon "save" The .misspelled were dictionary 1996 s'Webster in entries 315 .albino an was He .eyes red had who inventor its from comes logo Up-7 the on "spot" The .fingerprint their with along print tongue eye unique a has ,twins identical including ,person Every .Meals Happy of sales the from come profits s'McDonald of %40 .drunk is population s'world the of %7.0 around time one any at that estimated s'It .2/1 3 by 2/1 1 really is "4 by 2" A .1903 to 1885 from )cocaine is ingredient active whose( Coca contained Cola-Coca .Plan Improvement Zoning means "code ZIP" in ZIP The .testicles his on swear would he court in testified man a when ,Rome ancient In .mate a find cannot and heat into goes it if die will ferret female A .number unlucky an considered is 4 ,Japan In .number unlucky an considered is 17 ,Italy In .year a times three to one occurs which ,13th the Friday of fear means Paraskevidekatriaphobia .13 number the of fear means Triskaidekaphobia .fats and minerals ,vitamins of sources good and rich-protein both are bugs many Because ?Why .America South and Central ,North and ,East Middle the ,Asia ,Australia ,Africa throughout centuries for practiced been has it – )bugs eating people("Entomophagy" called – insects eat People .4 :Bee and ,9 :Caterpillar ,10 :Scorpion ,10 :Grasshopper ,11 :Moth ,24 :Locust :are Bible the from bugs named frequently most The .Bible the in references Arthropod of list a published Bruce .G.W Entomologist 1958 In .pen ballpoint a of length the was baby the - days 6 ,weeks 22 was baby healthy a produce to pregnancy human shortest The .days 16 at pregnancies shortest the of one have Possums .children 17 to birth given having ,family human largest for record the holds Druggar Michelle .years four in kittens 736,20 of birth the for responsible be to cat female one for possible is it and ,year a eggs dozen 19 lays hen typical the ,lifetime her in young million 100 produces oyster female A/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What the hell? House thought. It was oddly intriguing. He couldn't stop reading./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A elamef retsyo secudorp 001 noillim gnuoy ni reh emitefil, eht lacipyt neh syal 91 nezod sgge a raey, dna ti si elbissop rof eno elamef tac ot eb elbisnopser rof eht htrib fo 02,637 snettik ni ruof sraey. Ellehcim Raggurd sdloh eht drocer rof tsegral namuh ylimaf, gnivah nevig htrib ot 71 nerdlihc. Smussop evah eno fo eht tsetrohs seicnangerp ta 61 syad. Eht tsetrohs namuh ycnangerp ot ecudorp a yhtlaeh ybab saw 22 skeew, 6 syad - eht ybab saw eht htgnel fo a tniopllab nep. Ni 8591 Tsigolomotne W.G. Ecurb dehsilbup a tsil fo Doporhtra secnerefer ni eht Elbib. Eht tsom yltneuqerf deman sgub morf eht Elbib era: Tsucol: 42, Htom: 11, Reppohssarg: 01, Noiprocs: 01, Rallipretac: 9, dna Eeb: 4. Elpoep tae stcesni – dellac "Ygahpomotne"(elpoep gnitae sgub) – ti sah neeb decitcarp rof seirutnec tuohguorht Acirfa, Ailartsua, Aisa, eht Elddim Tsae, dna Htron, Lartnec dna Htuos Acirema. Yhw? Esuaceb ynam sgub era htob nietorp-hcir dna doog secruos fo snimativ, slarenim dna staf. Aibohpakediaksirt snaem raef fo eht rebmun 31. Aibohpairtakediveksarap snaem raef fo Yadirf eht ht31, hcihw srucco eno ot eerht semit a raey. Ni Ylati, 71 si deredisnoc na ykculnu rebmun. Ni Napaj, 4 si deredisnoc na ykculnu rebmun. A elamef terref lliw eid fi ti seog otni taeh dna tonnac dnif a etam. Ni tneicna Emor, nehw a nam deifitset ni truoc eh dluow raews no sih selcitset. Eht PIZ ni "PIZ edoc" snaem Gninoz Tnemevorpmi Nalp. Acoc-Aloc deniatnoc Acoc (esohw evitca tneidergni si eniacoc) morf 5881 ot 3091. A "2 yb 4" si yllaer 1 1/2 yb 3 1/2. Ti's detamitse taht ta yna eno emit dnuora 0.7% fo eht dlrow's noitalupop si knurd. 04% fo DlanoDcm's stiforp emoc morf eht selas fo Yppah Slaem. Yreve nosrep, gnidulcni lacitnedi sniwt, sah a euqinu eye eugnot tnirp gnola htiw rieht tnirpregnif. Eht "tops" no eht 7-Pu ogol semoc morf sti rotnevni ohw dah der seye. Eh saw na onibla. 513 seirtne ni Retsbew's 6991 yranoitcid erew dellepssim. Eht "evas" noci ni Tfosorcim Eciffo smargorp swohs a yppolf ksid htiw eht rettuhs no sdrawkcab. Trebla Nietsnie dna Selrahc Niwrad htob deirram rieht tsrif snisuoc Lemac's evah eerht sdileye. No egareva, 21 snrobwen lliw eb nevig ot eht gnorw stnerap yreve yad. Nhoj Sekliw Htoob's rehtorb ecno devas eht efil fo Maharba Nlocnil's nos. Nerraw Yttaeb dna Yelrihs EniaLcm era rehtorb dna retsis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify"Why do I care? House thought. But he did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="justify" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".retsis dna rehtorb era EniaLcm Yelrihs dna Yttaeb Nerraw .nos s'Nlocnil Maharba fo efil eht devas ecno rehtorb s'Htoob Sekliw Nhoj .yad yreve stnerap gnorw eht ot nevig eb lliw snrobwen 21 ,egareva No .sdileye eerht evah s'Lemac snisuoc tsrif rieht deirram htob Niwrad Selrahc dna Nietsnie Trebla .sdrawkcab no rettuhs eht htiw ksid yppolf a swohs smargorp Eciffo Tfosorcim ni noci "evas" Eht .dellepssim erew yranoitcid 6991 s'Retsbew ni seirtne 513 .onibla na saw Eh .seye der dah ohw rotnevni sti morf semoc ogol Pu-7 eht no "tops" Eht .tnirpregnif rieht htiw gnola tnirp eugnot eye euqinu a sah ,sniwt lacitnedi gnidulcni ,nosrep Yreve .Slaem Yppah fo selas eht morf emoc stiforp s'DlanoDcm fo %04 .knurd si noitalupop s'dlrow eht fo %7.0 dnuora emit eno yna ta taht detamitse s'Ti .2/1 3 yb 2/1 1 yllaer si "4 yb 2" A .3091 ot 5881 morf )eniacoc si tneidergni evitca esohw( Acoc deniatnoc Aloc-Acoc .Nalp Tnemevorpmi Gninoz snaem "edoc PIZ" ni PIZ Eht .selcitset sih no raews dluow eh truoc ni deifitset nam a nehw ,Emor tneicna Ni .etam a dnif tonnac dna taeh otni seog ti fi eid lliw terref elamef A .rebmun ykculnu na deredisnoc si 4 ,Napaj Ni .rebmun ykculnu na deredisnoc si 71 ,Ylati Ni .raey a semit eerht ot eno srucco hcihw ,ht31 eht Yadirf fo raef snaem Aibohpairtakediveksarap .31 rebmun eht fo raef snaem Aibohpakediaksirt .staf dna slarenim ,snimativ fo secruos doog dna hcir-nietorp htob era sgub ynam Esuaceb ?Yhw .Acirema Htuos dna Lartnec ,Htron dna ,Tsae Elddim eht ,Aisa ,Ailartsua ,Acirfa tuohguorht seirutnec rof decitcarp neeb sah ti – )sgub gnitae elpoep("Ygahpomotne" dellac – stcesni tae Elpoep .4 :Eeb dna ,9 :Rallipretac ,01 :Noiprocs ,01 :Reppohssarg ,11 :Htom ,42 :Tsucol :era Elbib eht morf sgub deman yltneuqerf tsom Eht .Elbib eht ni secnerefer Doporhtra fo tsil a dehsilbup Ecurb .G.W Tsigolomotne 8591 Ni .nep tniopllab a fo htgnel eht saw ybab eht - syad 6 ,skeew 22 saw ybab yhtlaeh a ecudorp ot ycnangerp namuh tsetrohs Eht .syad 61 ta seicnangerp tsetrohs eht fo eno evah Smussop .nerdlihc 71 ot htrib nevig gnivah ,ylimaf namuh tsegral rof drocer eht sdloh Raggurd Ellehcim .sraey ruof ni snettik 637,02 fo htrib eht rof elbisnopser eb ot tac elamef eno rof elbissop si ti dna ,raey a sgge nezod 91 syal neh lacipyt eht ,emitefil reh ni gnuoy noillim 001 secudorp retsyo elamef A/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At this point. House set the letter aside. It was long and he had a headache. He didn't care anymore./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then he blinked and looked at it again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This wasn't just random ramblings and facts. It was, in fact, a cipher. Not only that, it had a message embedded into it – a help message!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wilson!" he yelled for the man, then grabbed a pen and set to work on decoding./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
